


Wet

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Karen takes a shower and Matt is naughty.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things get in my mind and I can’t get them out until I write them.

Karen turned the shower off and reached for the towel hanging on the rack. Before she could wrap it around her, two strong arms encased her from behind and began leading her towards the bed. 

“Mister Murdock! I’m wet!” She exclaimed as she tried to wiggle out of his hold. 

He holds tighter and picks her up carrying her to the bed and laying her down. Moving overtop of her and nudging her legs apart, he replies. 

“My dear Miss Page, I certainly hope so.”


End file.
